


Mileven Oneshots

by squidtoast



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AND SEASON TWO, F/M, HAS ME HECKED UP, I LOVE MILEVEN, MIKE AND ELEVEN ARE SO CUTE, Mileven, Multi, SERIOUSLY I LOVE IT SO MUCH, aaaaaaaaa, and maybe flashbacks to past eleven in the lab so tw if that upsets you, i added lots of characters in case they come in, if not I’ll delete them at the end if I can, there might be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidtoast/pseuds/squidtoast
Summary: My kids fight and they’re cute and this feels boring and unfinished uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh





	Mileven Oneshots

  
Mike wasn’t one to fight. Unless you hurt him or someone he cared about, he’d watch instead of engaging. Today.. today he was hurt.

It had been two weeks since they’d reunited. Almost everything was back to normal, but something didn’t feel complete and Mike & Eleven knew exactly what was wrong. They were closer than normal, being a couple and all. They kissed a bit while their parents weren’t near and held hands almost twenty-four-seven, being inseparable every time they were within a ten mile radius of one another. They had sleepovers often (it bugged Hopper so of course they had to put a baby monitor in his room so that Nancy could check on them if she heard anything peculiar. He’s a protective dad, he can’t help it.) and liked to bike together and do normal stuff kids their age did. Ice skating, swimming, singing, you name it and they did it. She loved to learn things from Mike and the other members of their party. It was cute.

Michael Wheeler finally let in to the questions in his brain and needed to ask them. He was fed up. He threw his bags onto the floor and stomped onto the carpet where El was waiting for him.

“Why didn’t you come back to see me? You told me you went into town for a bit. Why didn’t you see me? Was I not worth your time?” The boy was a wreck. Marks from dried up tears along his cheeks, dark bags under his eyes, a flushed face and red hands. Eleven knew he had been crying. But she couldn’t look at him too much, as tears were piercing the corners of her own eyes. “Mike-..” She paused taking a deep breath. “It wasn’t.. I could not..”  
“You couldn’t what?? I waited! I sent you-“ Cry-choke.  
“messages and I let you-“ Cry-wheeze. “know I was there and I-“ Cry-cough. “did everything I could to-“ Kick to the ground. “see you. Why didn’t you care enough to return the favour? That hurts, El!” The boy was sobbing. How could she do this? No.. why did it bother him so much?

“I did.” The crying girl claimed. This made Mike pause, a hurt look that was terrifying to Eleven. “What do you mean? You didn’t do shit.”

“Watched.. you. orange h-“  
“Max?”  
“M..ax. School.” She used her fingers to represent a person riding a skateboard. “And..”  
“And what?”  
Eleven used her hands to wipe the taller child’s tears and move his mouth into the shape of a smile. “Not us at school.”  
“El- we weren’t in the school in the best case, we were trying to find will. I was, um, I was sort of arguing with her, actually. I missed you. I missed you so much. It made me angry. I felt like she was replacing you.”  
“Mike.” “Yes?” “I understand. Do you?”  
He nodded his head and walked her to the couch where they sat in each other’s arms, quiet as can be. “I like you.” As she said that, Mike’s cheeks quickly turned red. Eleven didn’t quite understand love yet, but Joyce explained to Mike that when Eleven said she liked him it meant love. No, more than love. “I like you too, el. I like you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment requests. No nsfw, they’re kids!  
> Instagram: hawkinsholiday  
> Rp instagram: bikjng (roleplaying as mike wheeler)  
> thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
